U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,702 to Menzi discloses a method of making dried pasta from semolina and water, which comprises adding to either the semolina or the water a small amount of enzymatic substance, such as pancreatin, glucose-oxidase, catalase, proteinase, amylase, or wheat germ lipase, preparing a paste from semolina and water, kneading, extruding and drying, the pasta thus obtained being highly resistant to cooking so that, once cooked, it has a very good elasticity and is not sticky.
Japanese Patent No. JP-09-070269A to Nisshin Flour Milling Co. discloses a process for manufacturing noodles, which comprises adding water, salt, oil, and lipase to wheat flour or other cereal grain flour, kneading to form a dough, allowing the dough to rest at room temperature to mature it, and using the dough for making noodles in fresh, semi-dried, or dried form.